The present invention relates generally to the field of microwave and infrared heating and, more particularly, to a guided heating apparatus.
Current technology exists for using microwave and infrared radiation to heat objects to a desired temperature. Infrared radiation may not be used in conjunction with microwave radiation to heat target objects simultaneously. Infrared radiation lies between the visible and microwave portions of the electromagnetic spectrum Thus infrared waves have wavelengths longer than visible and shorter than microwaves and have frequencies which are lower than visible and higher than microwaves.
Devices exist currently that provide either an infrared energy source or a microwave energy source to direct infrared or microwave energy at target objects to be heated. Generally, this is done in a chamber having an energy source. All the objects enclosed within the chamber are exposed within a certain amount of time to microwave or infrared energy, thereby heating the objects.
One particular issue that arises from this type of device is the amount of energy wasted in heating objects in the chamber other than the target objects. In many instances, target objects may be fastened or coupled to components that are not susceptible to microwave or infrared energy. In another scenario, these components may be more susceptible to microwave or infrared energy and absorb the energy meant for the target objects. Other related problems that arise from the approach mentioned above are undesired overheating of target objects and undesired underheating of target objects.